


An angel will come and take me away

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been waiting for his angel to come and take him away and finally that time has come</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel will come and take me away

There is a man on the third floor room 377, his hair is grey and his eyes a dull green. He smiles when someone enters his room and he flirts, but some days he tells these stories. Demons he used to fight and kill, the doctor says he has dementia. He talks about an angel with blue eyes and for a moment you could swear he was back in his thirties his eyes coming alive.  
The nurse is walking into his room on a cold January morning the man doesn't say a word. She looks up to see a dark haired man in a trench coat smiling sadly at the man in the hospital bed.  
She smiles brightly at the man, "Hello sir, Dean here doesn't get many visitors." she says folding a sheet and placing it into the small closet. The man looks up at her his blue eyes startling her. Her hand flew up to her chest, she chuckled "You know you look like a man he talks about." Castiel doesn't say a word just watches the woman, "You must be his son..." she adds.  
Dean opens his eyes and they seem to sparkle when they fall on the man's face, "Cas..." Dean wheezes out his eyes starting to fill with tears, in all the years she has taken care of Dean she has never seen the man cry. Cas squeezes his hand, "It's time, Dean." he whispers bending down to kiss the man on the forehead. The nurse looks at him confused, "Time? For what?" she asks walking closer to the bed.  
Before the blue eyed man can answer the machine Dean is hooked to starts beeping loudly, the nurses hand instantly reaches for the call button but Cas catches her hand. He turns pleading eyes on her, "Please, let him go." the man whispers pained.  
The nurse lets her hand fall to her side, "You're him, aren't you?" she smiles sadly "he talked about you all the time. Said an angel was gonna come take him away." she added a tear sliding down her cheek. Cas nodded as Dean took his last breath, "Thank you." he smiled holding his hand out toward the door behind her.  
She turned, there stood a gorgeous man his hair dirty blonde and sparkling green eyes. She watched as he took the angels hand, "Thanks." Dean grinned before they were gone with a flutter of wings.

There is a wooden cross off the side of the highway with D.W. carved into it. No one knows who the man was, but every January there are flowers at the bottom of the cross.


End file.
